Code Geass: Adelaide of the Inner Cirque
by Mysteriousity1
Summary: Remember all those lovable guys from Ouran? Well, turns out they are all Brittanians, even the beloved Haruhi is half-Brittanian! What happens when Lelouch and Suzaku join the hosts as well as a mysterious stranger Suzaku thinks is familiar...and is a mite peculiar... [Don't worry! Never fear! I hope you'll like it! Now I must disappear! *evil cackles in background*]


**Code Geass: Adelaide of the Inner Cirque**

**Prologue**

_"So It Begins..."_

Shadows were stark in the lab, angular and grinning in the night. Inky darkness morphed and clung briefly to a slender figure who strode out into the moonlight streaming from the beautiful glass dome, painting the center of the room in blue and silver hues.

One pale hand lifted to curl in a delicate fist resting upon noble chin, proud in its slight lift, leading upwards to the strong markings of a Brittanian of rank. Markings such as milky skin soft against high cheekbones upon which rested two slightly narrowed and oddly gold eyes. Two thin eyebrows twitched as she thought, one quirking upward into the sweeping light purple hair that dropped to mid-thigh normally, but when half in a messy bun, it rested mid-back.

She tapped her free hand upon one long leg, impatient as she scanned and filed away the photo-memories of the pristine machine before her. It was beautiful, a Knightmare to rival the Lancelot. She smiled, her eyes briefly alighting with warmth instead of the cool expressionless façade she normally wore. She whispered low, her hands tightening in anticipation, "Take that big brother."

She whirled as she heard footsteps behind, calm and collected as always outwardly. Inside, a million plans whirred past her mind's eye, bile rising in her throat as she admitted she was trapped. Then her shoulders dropped and her face slackened in relief.

"So...is she ready for a test drive yet?" grinned the designated pilot, leaning against a smooth table strewn with odds and ends of expensive engineering and robotics. The scientist smiled in gratitude at the question, rarely spoken to except to hear piteous simpering and chiding. Briefly, her mind flicked to the last time she had faced her father.

_"Why can't you be more like your brother? You pathetic excuse of an Asplund, you're worthless! You can't do anything can useful can you?" said the man scornfully, sneering. In a moment, her ears were ringing and she didn't dare lose the blank expression on her face. She met gazes with a horrified Lloyd, staring motionlessly back with wide eyes at her hollow eyes. Her knees stung from her fall and she stood again, not even glancing at the microcard she had worked on for weeks now, now shattered to bits. _

_He spat in her face, the glob wet on her cheek. "Get out of my sight, I doubt I can even marry you off as weak as you are, and don't you dare say a word to anyone. It'll only tell them just how utterly useless you are," he snarled, marching off. _

_"Yes father. I'm sorry for disappointing you sir," she said in a monotone, a formality as he was gone already. Once more she looked into the elder Asplund's eyes, this time a glint of emotion in her eyes. Her lip trembled slightly, but she knelt and carefully gathered up the pieces, cradling them against her chest. Fat tears fell onto the carpet, until the cold air surrounding her was interrupted by warm if awkward arms. She choked out, "I love you big brother. Don't worry, I don't care if father keeps trying to make me hate you or the maids or anyone. I still love you Lo-chan." _

_She barely heard the soft murmur, "I know. I love you too Yaya-chan."_

_They shared a secret smile, the girl four years old and the boy ten._

She was brought back to the present, eyes watering. She brushed away the tears as the pilot let her regain her composure, a soft question traveling across the heavy air. "Is it getting worse?"

She nodded but said calmly, "Yes, we'll test her tomorrow night. Conditions will be perfect."

The Knightmare pilot-to-be grinned, pumping one strong fist into the air. The scientist seemed puzzled at that, querying, "What was that?"

"Huh? Oh, um, it means victory?" said the other in a sheepish tone, remembering how little the youngest Asplund had gotten out.

A hesitant smile was the reward for the explanation and the scientist exclaimed, hushed, "Woo-hoo!" Repeating the motion awkwardly.

They looked at one another and began to giggle, then giggle some more, until they were trying to keep from being too loud as they sputtered. The youngest Asplund whispered in amazement, the mood lightened considerably, "I can't believe I've done it."

The pilot clapped a hand upon the elder's shoulder and they shared a secret smile. "You have. Your brother will be so proud."

The scientist unexpectedly threw her arms about the younger in a hug, squeezing lightly. "Thank you," she said simply.

"You're welcome," stuttered the other who rested her arm about the neck of the elder.

They remained like that in the moonlight, scared and excited about what the future might hold.


End file.
